mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Don Salieri
Don Salieri is a character in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and the Don of the Salieri Crime Family. History Peppone Era Salieri joined the Peppone Crime Family, befriended Don Morello and the two became Don Peppone's two most trusted capos. However, in 1921, Don Peppone got killed in a bad deal, after which Salieri and Morello blamed each other for the Don's death and decided to divide up Lost Heaven into two territories for their own families. War With Morello In 1930, Morello began to attack Salieri's men and businesses in order to expand into Salieri's territory. He soon enlisted Tommy Angelo into his family. During the mob war, Salieri lost nearly everything, being under pressure from both the police and Morello's men. Even worse, his trusted consigliere Frank Colletti was forced to betray him. However, things began to change from bad to good. Salieri gained the valuable whiskey shipment stolen by William Gates from Morello, which dealt him a hard blow. In 1935, Salieri was having lunch with Tommy at his favorite diner Pepe's Restaurant, but they were suddenly attacked by assassins sent by Morello - luckily both survived the attempt on their lives, but the restaurant was destroyed in the process; Salieri sent repair funds to Pepe. He then accompanied Tommy to Carlo's apartment to finish the traitor. Salieri then plotted a chain of assassinations on Morello's key figures: the City Councilor, Sergio Morello Jr., and finally Morello. They were all killed, and this led to the Morellos' downfall. Rise and Fall With Morello gone, Salieri became the most powerful man in Lost Heaven. In 1938, he sent Tommy and the others to steal the crates filled with cigars, but were really diamonds meant to be sold for far greater profits than the tobacco Paulie and Tommy were led to believe. Salieri then discovered that Tommy had spared both Frank's and Michelle's lives. This angered Salieri who ordered Michelle and Frank to be assassinated, and Tommy to be put under a microscope. When Tommy (along with Paulie) had robbed the First National Bank without authorization, Salieri ordered both men to be murdered. Paulie was assassinated, but Tommy manages to thwart his own death, killing Sam and living to testify against the man who tried to eliminate him. Salieri was sentenced to life imprisonment. In September 1951, 13 years since Tommy's betrayal, Tommy was assassinated by Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro as a favor for the Salieri family. He died in Jail on December 28th 1938. Personality Don Salieri is a guy who's lived through a lot and doesn't get excited too easily. He is typical of a Mafioso, who has not built up his position just for money and does not always kill to get what he wants. He is usually friendly, but when he gets tough he can become very dangerous. Sometimes business is more important than friendship to him. Mission Appearances *Tutorial (voice) *Molotov Party *Ordinary Routine *Fairplay *Better Get Used to It *Omerta *Visiting Rich People *Great Deal *Bon Appétit *Happy Birthday *Crème De La Crème *Election Campaign *Just for Relaxation Trivia *He owns a Lassiter V16 Roadster as seen in Bon Appétit; this is later replaced with a Celeste Marque 500. *His own personal sidearm is a S&W Model 27 Magnum. *Don Salieri is most likely a reference to Paul Cicero from the movie Goodfellas, in which Cicero was portrayed by Paul Sorvino, father of Tommy Angelo's voice actor Michael Sorvino. *He resembles Paulie Cicero from Martin Scorsese's 1990 film Goodfellas through appearance and characteristics. *In the Mafia II loading screens, it is revealed that Salieri's first name is Ennio. *Salieri was a friend of Frank Vinci of Empire Bay. Gallery Don Salieri 2.jpg Salieri Crime Family.png Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Characters in Mafia Category:Salieri Crime Family Category:Antagonist Category:Boss